Ever The Same
by Blitz Chick
Summary: Oneshot Songfic with SUPER SPOILERS! More tragedy befalls the Elric brothers and once more they're forced to say goodbye to someone....for good. [Song Ever The Same by Rob Thomas]


AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my first FMA fic. Not to mention my own rendition of the episode where Envy stabs Ed. And no, I'm not TRYING to make you cry. This is just a sad song that made me think of FMA. Enjoy!

"Big brother!" Alphonse Elric saw the small body of his elder brother sprawled on the sandy ground not yards from him. Moving as fast as his armor body would allow, he dropped down beside the blonde alchemist. Gingerly, Al cradled his brother in his arms.

Weakly, Edward Elric opened his gold eyes, grinning despite the hole in his chest and many other wounds. "Don't…worry about me…. Al…"

_'It's not fair,'_ Thought Al. _'I'm the one who wants to cry…'_

_We were drawn from the weeds_

_We were brave like soldiers_

_Falling down under the pale moonlight_

_You were holding me_

_Like a someone broken_

And I couldn't tell you but I'm telling you now 

"Al…"

The younger brother looked down at Ed, who seemed almost peaceful. "Yes brother?"

Coughing, Ed spat aside a stream of blood before continuing. "I'm not gonna make it…."

The glowing orbs that were Al's eyes grew wide. "No! We can use the Philosopher's stone…!"

_Just le me hold you while you're falling apart_

_Just let me hold you so we both fall down_

Still smiling a little bit, Ed shook his head. "No Al…. you remember the last time we tried that…you…. you use it…get your old body back…."

Sadness welled up in the pit of Al's empty chest. "I won't…not without you, brother."

With his gold eyes closed, Ed reached out with his mechanical right arm, guiding Al's large hand to rest on his chest, right over his heart.

_Fall on me_

_Tell me everything you want me to be_

_Forever with you forever in me_

_Ever the same_

"Do you remember…the day…. when this all began…?" The short alchemist asked. And although the memory was not a pleasant one, he spoke fondly, as if recalling a good friend.

If he could, Al would have smiled. "How could we forget?"

_We would stand in the wind_

_We were free like water_

_Flowing down_

_Under the warmth of the sun_

_Now it's cold and we're scared_

_And we've both been shaken_

_Look at us_

_Man, this doesn't need to be the end_

Opening his eyes, Ed looked up at Al. "I…I didn't tell you this…I didn't want you to be scared…. scared of alchemy…. but…. when we brought back…that thing…I…I was scared…no…terrified…"

The implications of those words crashed upon Al's mind. He had never known Ed to be afraid of doing a transmutation. Never.

_Just let me hold you while you're falling apart_

_Just let me hold on so we both fall down_

Coughing, Ed's breath was shallow and almost wheezy. "Al…tell Roy…that no matter what I said…. he was a good friend…and you…go…. keep researching human transmutations… try and bring mom back…."

Al nodded attentively, hanging on every word his brother spoke. "I will big brother."

_Fall on me_

_Tell me everything you want me to be_

_Forever with you_

_Forever in me_

_Ever the same_

The brilliant gold eyes of the Full Metal Alchemist were dimming to a deep gold shade, but he still smiled. "Oh…great…Al…I can see Mayes…he's still talking about his niece…. at least there aren't pictures…"

_Call on me_

_I'll be there for you and you'll be there for me_

_Forever it's you_

_Forever in me_

_Ever the same_

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Al chuckled. "I-I'm gonna take you home Ed…. and I'll carry you…the whole way…."

Shaking his head, Ed's braid came undone a little bit. "No…I'd burden you…"

"You've never been a burden big brother."

_You may need me there_

_To carry all your weight_

_But you're no burden I assure _

_You tide me over_

_With a warmth I'll not forget_

_But I can only give you love_

The elder Elric's eyes dimmed a little more. "…Alphonse…. I see…. mom…." He smiled widely. "…Hey mom…. I'm coming…." Closing his eyes, Ed laid his head back on to Al's arm and sighed.

Now, the last Elric bowed his head over the battered yet triumphant body of Edward Elric.

The Full Metal Alchemist.

_Fall on me_

_Tell me everything you want me to be_

_Forever with you forever in me_

_Ever the same_

_Call on me_

_I'll be there for you and you'll be there for me_

_Forever it's you_

_Forever in me_

_Ever the same_

_Forever it's you_

_Forever in me_

_Ever the same…._


End file.
